William Black the Son of Sirius Black
by Brittan77177
Summary: This is a story about William James Black who is the son of Sirius Black
1. Chapter 1

"William!" "William!" "William!" I hear being yelled as I'm being shaken awake from a nightmare about Bunicula an evil vampire rabbit who was sucking out all the color of my asparagus. Why Bunicula, why did you have to do that to my baby's!? My eyes open to a concerned Remus bending over me to look down into my face. "William... What was it that you were dreaming about?" "Ah, you know, I was just dreaming about a scary vampire rabbit who was sucking out the color of my asparagus. We might do well with placing a lock on the fridge to prevent that from happening to the life's of my babies in the future" I say jokingly. Remus just shakes his head with a small smile on his face. "I'll consider that idea. Now go back to bed, school begins tomorrow and no more reading 'Bunicula' which I can only presume you have hidden underneath your pillows" he says letting out a light chuckle at the end of his sentence. "Why Uncle Remus I have no clue what it is that you are talking about" I say letting out a mischievous smirk. He lets out another chuckle as he walks back toward my bedroom door. Right before leaving my bedroom he turns around with a small smile on his face and says "you remind me so much of your father". I cant help but beam at the compliment. Both Remus and I know that my father Sirius was not guilty for the crimes that he was said to have committed. Remus exits through my door leaving it slightly ajar. I shudder as my mind floats back again one last time to the image of white asparagus before I fall back to sleep.

My alarm clock puled me out of my sleep at 9. For once I have found myself having the energy to quickly get up and not just slag off part of my day in bed. I hurry into my bathroom thats connected to my bedroom and quickly strip myself of my pajamas and my boxers. I turn my shower on and then stick my hand in waiting for it to reach the perfect temperature and then I step in. I let out a long sigh as the nice warm water hits my back. It feels so very good. I scrub my body and then wash my hair and am unable to control the shriek in pain I let out when accidentally get shampoo in my eyes. I step out of the shower after rinsing my hair and my eyes out and quickly wrap myself up in the towel that was hanging on the hook next to my shower. I dry off and then head back into my room. I grab a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt and a grey zip up hoodie that I had left out of my school trunk last night for the purpose of wearing today. I get dressed and then pull on my black classic slip on vans and then headed back into my bathroom to check my image and make sure I look alright. Remus has told me that I looked just like my father did when he was at my age. I have his same piercing grey eyes and his pitch black colored hair. My height is also showing me that I'll probably reach his height of 6'2" or at least near that height someday. I'm currently standing at about 5'6". I also have his fair colored skin and luckily his high metabolism that allows me to consume as much food as I want and never gain an ounce. Although I have a high metabolism I am not scrawny looking. I am very lean in a healthy appearing way just as my dad also was. I also have my fathers facial and bone structure. From the picture I have of him on my dresser that was taken when he was around my age I would say that it looks as though we could be twins.

I grab my trunk and begin to pull it behind me and sat it near the front door when I reached it. I then entered the kitchen where Remus was. He was standing by the stove frying up some eggs. Next to him was a plate filled with sliced fried potatoes there was also a plate layered with cooked sausages. It all smelt so good. "Morning" I said happily to him. He turned around smiling and said morning to me as well. "Are you all packed and ready to go?" "Yep, my trunk is sitting by the front door" "We have 36 minutes until we need to leave for the platform" he says while glancing up at the clock. He grabs one of the plates that was placed near him and starts ladening it up with two pieces of toast along with two fried eggs, several sausages as well as several slices of potatoes and some fresh slices of pear. He hands me the plate and then begins dishing up another plate for himself. I walk over and place my plate on the small round table in our kitchen. I then head over to the utensil door and pull out two forks and two knifes for Remus and I. Remus hands me his plate over the counter to place down on the table. He then picks up two cups of orange juice and walks around the counter and sits down on the chair next to mine. I quickly began shoveling my food into my mouth trying to hurry as fast as I can. I hear a snicker and look over to see Remus smiling at me. "what" I say having it come out sounding like "wunch" because of my mouth being full of food. "Nothing, nothing" he says glancing back at the Daily Prophet.

I quickly finish eating my breakfast and then rush back to my bathroom to brush my teeth. I then rush back to the front door and place my toothbrush and toothpaste in my trunk. I then sit down on my trunk trying to wait patiently for the time that Remus and I will apparate to the platform 9 and 3/4 at Kings Cross Station where the Hogwarts Express will be arriving soon. Being patient mind you is rather hard for me. Remus comes in smiling at me. I latch my arm onto his right arm and he reaches out his left hand and grips tightly onto my school trunk and then we are off like a team of Quiditch players.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment we step onto the platform my head automatically shoots up and I begin looking around for Fred and George Weasley whom are two of my older cousins from my mothers side of the family. On not seeing them I turn around and give Remus a hug and tell him that I love him and goodbye and than I attempt to head off in hope to find the twins. I let out a whine as Remus pulls my arm gently yet firmly and turns me around and begins to lecture me again for what seemed to be the billionth time on not causing mischief and staying out of trouble. Doesn't he know by now that the ability to create trouble is very much apart of my blood and is simply something I dont have much control over. I cut off Remuss lecture in impatience and he starts to laugh at me as I begin to repeat by memory the last sentence that always ends his lecture. "And most importantly" he says smiling at me as I let out a huff in annoyance. "To have a good time" he says and then leans in and kisses me on my forehead and pulls me into a hug. "Yea, yea" I mutter as I wrap my arms around him returning the hug. I hear him let out a chuckle and smile into his shoulder knowing that I will miss him. He has always been there for me and I have faith that he will continue to be there for me always. Once he releases me, I quickly pull away from him in order to escape any more lecturing and began to make my short trek to the Hogwarts Express while trying to avoid bumping into others with my trunk or myself. Upon reaching the express, I turn around and give a final wave to Remus which he returns before I lift myself and my luggage up onto the train.

I pull my trunk along the inside of the train until I find an empty compartment. I lift my trunk up onto one of the racks that are placed up above the two bench seats that are in it. I quickly claim the spot on the bench next to the window below my luggage. The compartment door slowly opens and I turn my head away from looking out the window to see who it is that opened it. "Can I sit in here? All the other compartments are full" a boy says who has messy short black hair and glasses that have looked like they have seen a great many battles and have been taped back together over and over again as well as clothing that looks as though it could fit a teenage dragon but was placed on his sad looking twig form of a body. "Sure" I say gesturing to the bench across from me. "Is this your first year going to Hogwarts?" He ask me. "Yes, is it yours?" "Yes" he replies back. "My name is Harry Potter by the way" he says offering his hand to me as he introduces himself. I look at him feeling surprised. I had known him a little bit when I was a young child, not that I remember much since the last time I had seen him was when I was a one year old. His father and my father had been the best of mates creating mischief and disorder wherever it was they went. I have a picture of my father Sirius and I and Harrys father and Harry in my bedroom back at home with both of our fathers sporting goofy grins. "I'm William Black" I say extending my hand to his offered one. "Nice to meet you" he says sending me a smile. I try hard to disguise my snort that I want to let out because of the humor in the situation since we have already officially met each other a long while ago even though he clearly seems to not remember it. I'm glad that my attempt to hold in my snort was a success as to I would not want tell him about our relationship we had before quite yet since most people believe my father to be a traitor to his father even though its not true. "You as well" I say back to him returning a smile. The compartment door is slammed open and a boy with fiery red hair and holding a worn looking old rat comes stumbling in pulling his trunk. "Hello Ron" I say brightly to my cousin. He smiles at me and wheezes out a "hello" back to me as I get up to come help him lift his trunk up next to mine. I sit down on my spot on the bench and Ron sits down next to me. Ron looks at Harry and begins to speak stumbling over his own words every once in a while "M-my brothers Fre-Fred and George said that th-they met you. Is it tr-true th-that your really, Harry Potter?" "Yes," Harry says to him. "Do you have the?" Ron says then taking a pause. "Do I have the what?" Harry ask "you know" Ron says touching his own forehead indicating about the famous scar that almost every Wizarding children have heard about. "Oh,yes" Harry says and then pulls back his bangs and shows off his lightning shaped scar as both Ron and I stare at it. "Do you remember anything from that night?" Ron ask and then shoots me a glare as I elbow him hard in the side. "All I remember is a green flash and nothing more." I cant avoid the look of pity that comes onto my face when hearing Harry say that. I remember that green flash as well. It has haunted many of my nights. My mother had tucked me safely behind the crib and told me to stay quiet and I did miraculously. She then went and stood next to Lilly. Both of them were ready to protect Harry and I against Lord Voldemort and neither one of them survived nor did Lord Voldemort. When he entered the bedroom my mother raised her wand readying herself to cast the death spell upon him that he was about to commit upon Harry. He ended her life first before she fully had a chance and then aimed his wand at Harry. Harrys mother Lily was able to backlash the spell back onto its caster. It killed both Voldemort and herself in the process. My father Sirius arrived shortly after and found us. He handed me to my godfather Remus Lupin who came along shortly after Sirius and then he handed Harry off to Hagrid who had also shown up shortly after as well. My father then went in pursuit of the traitor Peter Pettigrew and I haven't seen my father since that dreadful night.

Our conversation quickly turned into a conversation about the four different Hogwarts houses when Ron asked Harry what house he would like to be placed in. All three of us wish to be placed into Gryffindor. Our conversation was interrupted when we recieved a visit from a rather unpleasant cousin of mine Draco Malfoy. He came to invite Harry to come be a part of his group of friends and to remind me of what a disappointment I am to my family on my fathers side. I always find that reminder about my Black relatives amusing because I can honestly care less about them.

Soon after Draco left, the snack trolley came along. Harry and I both started pulling coins out of our pockets and upon noticing Ron's lack of coins and his undelightable looking sandwiches, both Harry and I decided to buy a lot of every treat that the trolley lady had on her cart and we split the treats between the three of us. After treating ourselves to our treats for a while. Ron began to attempt a spell that the he learned from Fred that would turn Scabbers his rat yellow. He was not showing much success in his casting of the spell. Actually nothing was happening at all. I assume it was a joke Fred pulled on him. Ron's frustration worsened when a girl with bushy brown hair and a shorter somewhat portly boy slid open our compartment door. Upon seeing Ron trying to attempt to cast a spell, she got excited about it and asked him to show her. She quickly showed off an unimpressed attitude when she as well noticed that nothing was happening to the rat. She turned her attention away from him and asked us if we have seen a toad that the boy with her who's name was introduced to us as Neville is looking for it. "No, we havent" I answer back. She sticks out her hand to me and says "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger". I accept her hand, "I'm William Black". She lets out gasp "I've read about your family in my 'History of the Wizarding World' book. Aren't Blacks known for being evil and practicing in the dark arts?" I let out a snort at her description of my family even though her description fits a large allotment of my family quite well. "You are a muggle right? Aren't muggles known for being nosy and inquisitive?" I say retaliating against her question. I prefer not to say mudblood as many of my black relatives would choose to say instead of muggle. Mudblood to me is a demeaning name and I do not have any qualms against muggles being a part of the Wizarding world. Hermione lets out a blush at the end of my sentence and quickly glances at the floor seeming to be studying it very carefully. I let out a sigh. "I'm not like my other Black relatives, I don't care any for practicing dark arts nor do I care for enacting "evil" as you said while describing what my family is like, onto others. So I'll make you a deal. If you do not hold my family against me, I will not hold your you being muggle against you." She looks up at me with a small smile on her face and still wearing a blush and gives a quick nod of her head and says "deal." I offer her a smile back and say "excellent." She then turns towards Harry and ask him "What is your name?" "Harry Potter" he answers back. "I've read about you as well in my 'History of the Wizarding World' book" she says to him excitedly. I tune her out as she starts going into detail of everything she knows about Harry. Before exiting our compartment she turns around and lets us know that we should get dressed into our school robes since we will be arriving soon most likely. After she exits, we all get dressed and spend the rest of our journey with Ron and I describing the instructions of the game Quidditch to Harry.

Note: Although Remus has been to the Weasleys house several times, he has never had the opportunity to meets Scabbers the worn looking rat.


	3. Chapter 3

After exiting off the train. Harry, Ron and I made for the direction where we heard a large voice calling out "First Years over here." All three of us along with the many other first years let out a loud chorus of gasp when we discovered the voices source. The man was tall, in fact the word tall seems to slightly be an understatement in describing him. He must have been standing at the very least 12 feet in height and his massive width did nothing but add to his gigantic appearance. I believe I would be making the correct assumption in my judgment of his appearance when I say that he is half giant. "My name is Rubeus Hagrid. I am the keeper of the Keys and the Grounds of Hogwarts" he bellowed in his loud voice directed down towards us causing a slight tremor of movement around me from the group.

He beckoned us to follow him to a bunch of boats that were resting at the edge of a dark lake. Harry, Ron and I climbed into one of the boats. Neville climbed in behind me holding onto a large green toad. It let out a croak as I stared down at it. "His name is Treavor" Neville said to me happily. "Nice to meet you Treavor" I said and then gave a mock solute to it. We were soon gluiding across the lake along with everyone else. When we circled around the bend in the cliff there was for the second time that night a sound of collective gasps made again from everyone as we caught our first glance of the castle that is soon to be a part of our homes for the next seven years. Its amazing we're not all passed out from to much inhaling of oxygen since our group of first years seems to be taking extreme amounts of it in.

We exited off the boats once we reached the other side of the lake. We then made our way up to the large front door that opened up into the main entrance room where we were told by Hagrid to wait in a group next to a set of doors that led into the Dining Hall. "Another Black! You must be another Black!" a voice screeched loudly over my head followed by a sadistic sounding cackle of laughter after Hagrid had left into the Dining Hall himself. I looked up above me as did everyone else to see who was addressing me. But no one was to be seen. "Yes, I am a Black" I said to the open air testing to see if whatever or whomever it was would reply. I was answered by a large number of water balloons appearing out of thin air and then cascading down upon our group. There were many frustrated whines and yells let out.

"Look at what you did Black!" Malfoy growled out to me as he stood looking utterly drenched. I let out a laugh at his appearance which sent him scowling even more at me. "Sadly dear cousin, I cannot take any credit for this even though I wish that I may" I answered back cheekily to him. "I can" the screeching voice that sounded shrilling spoke again. My eyes were drawn up once again above me. This time there was a floating Poltergeist above me. "You must be Peeves, its a pleasure to meet you" I say mockingly. "You as well Black" Peeves says back copying my mocking tone. He then lets outs another crackle and disappears.

"Harry, are you really sure you want to be friends with Black and Weasel?" He says motioning his hands to Ron and I. "Yes, I am quite sure of it." Malfoy lets out a disgusted snort. "Don't feel to offended cousin. He simply enjoys our pleasant cheerful company rather than your sick demented company such as your self and your group of ugly goons, whom may only be lucky enough to even have the love of there mother since certainly no one else will love them, have to offer." I say to Malfoy with a large goofy lopsided grin on my face just to instigate him. Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it aggressively at my face. "What are you going to do Malfoy? Are you going to shoot sparkles at me. Please proceed I'm so excited" I say smiling at him. Malfoy who has anger written all over his face opens his mouth and appears ready to say something but is cut off with an "uhum." We both look up to see a strict lady looking down upon. "Be grateful that you have not yet been sorted into your houses or you would have begun on the first night of the new school year by loosing points to your house" she says to us in a tone that fits her appearance perfectly. "Yes mam" I say to her followed by a grumbled "yes mam" from Malfoy. She nods her head at us and then looks out upon the rest of our group. Malfoy shoots me a nasty glare and I shoot him another smile before his disappears back into his group of goons who are all sending me glares as well. I send them all a smile as well before brining my attention back to the strict lady.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. We will be entering the great hall in a moment now. When I call your name you will walk up and sit down upon the stool next to me. You shall then be sorted into whichever house will be your house for the next seven years. Once you have been sorted you will join your house table." I could only give her a nervous nod as I worried about which house I would be chosen to be placed into and what would decide the placement. I had asked Remus repeatedly several times how it would be decided what house I would be placed into but he never gave me any information. I could hear Hermione muttering off a list of spells next to me "I highly doubt that we will be asked to perform spells" I say to her. She sends me a little nervous smile and then begins muttering off spells again. "Too each there own" I mumble underneath my breath.

We enter into the great hall shortly after in a orderly looking line that Professor McGonagall had our group fashion itself into. Proffesor McGonagall walked up to the front of the hall where there was a stool placed that was sitting in front of the teachers table. Looking forward from the teachers table were four large tables that already had many students placed at each. Upon the stool was an old tattered looking black hat. Our group begin to make our way slowly down between the tables. Once we had stopped in a huddle near Professor McGonagall I was surprised momentarily when the hats rim opened to form what seem to look like a mouth and begin to sing.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Shortly after the hats song had finished, Professor McGonagall picked up the hat off the stool then pulled out a piece of parchment and called out

"Black, William!" Bloody hell I inwardly curse. I make my way up to the stool and sit down upon it nervously twiddling my fingers in my lap. I really hope I am placed into Gryffindor as my Father and Remus was. She placed the thinking cap onto my head and immediately it begin speaking. "A Black," the hat says. "I see that you have the same great potential your father had. He chose to be placed in to Gryffindor, he would have done well also if he had been placed into Slytherin." "Not Slytherin please not Slytherin. Please place me into Gryffindor." I whisper into the hat. "Slytherin can help you on your path to great success. I see that you also strongly possess the qualities of a Gryffindor. If not Slytherin. I shall place you into the next house that will fit yourself very well, Gryffindor!" the hat screams out the last word. The great joy that envelopes my insides feels almost chokingly tight. I am so happy and feel so much relief. I made it into Gryffindor! I slowly with a big smile on my face make my way over to an empty spot next to Fred and George who were currently joining in cheering with the other members of the Gryffindor table who were shouting out in joy at receiving me. Fred and George both clapped there hands on my back saying congratulations to me.

A few more names were called before,

"Granger, Hermione!" was called.

Hermione slowly made her way up to the stool and sat down on it. A large grin erupted on her face when the hat shouted out Gryffindor. She hurried over and sat down on the empty spot that was sitting next to mine on the left of me.

Neville Was called into Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy was called into Slytherin, big surprise, not.

After a few more names,

"Potter, Harry!" was called out.

The room became dead silent as everybody's attention was drawn to the group of remaining first years standing huddled in the middle of the room. Harry looked around nervously and then begin to make his was up to the stool. The hat was placed upon his head and remained there for a few minutes before it shouted out "Gryffindor!" Fred and George who were sitting directly on the right of me stood up and began chanting happily "we got Potter!" Harry whom was beaming brightly came and sat down in the empty seat next to George.

Several more names were called out before Ron's name was called. To Ron's delight and the delight of his siblings, he was placed into Gryffindor as well. Soon the sorting was finished.

As we were all chatting to each other at our tables, I heard a loud thunderous voice call out "Students" I look up to the front at the teachers table as all the talking begun to quiet down. A man is standing that has deep purple robes on and a long white beard that is tucked in to his robe belt. "I am Professor Dumbledore and am the Headmaster of this lovely school. I wish to say but a few things before we eat. First, the forbidden forest is forbidden to all students. Second, the rules of this school if you hopefully choose to follow them are placed up on the wall near Caretaker Argus Filchs office." He gestures to a man standing near the wall that is holding a warn looking cat. "Third, please enjoy." At the word enjoy, heaps of delicious looking food appear before us on the tables. The dinner was probably one of the most wonderful meals I have ever had, not that Remus doesn't cook plenty of good meals.

Note: The sorting hat song the hat sang is the same sorting hat song from the book 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone' in chapter 7.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

I was almost knocked over by a few students behind me who were excitedly trying to rush in as we were entering the Gryffindor Common Room for the first time. I righted myself up and then turned a glare on them that to my satisfaction sent them cowering back a little bit. Ron grabbed my arm and let out a coughed out laugh. "William, your going to frighten everybody before they even get the chance to know you." I let out a snort in annoyance as he let out another laugh after looking at my face which was apparently amusing to him. "I don't really care for pleasantries towards other at this moment Ron. Besides, who could resist my irresistible charm?" I say sending him a grin. He let out a snort before another small laugh and turned towards the prefect. Harry soon joined us and we stood waiting along with everybody else to know which rooms we would be placed in. "The boys first dormitory on the left up the boys stairs will hold Sirius Black".

I quickly turned around and ran up the stairs not even caring who else was placed in my dorm room. I just simply wanted to claim the bed I assumed to be the best first. I slammed the door open and immediately made a beeline for the bed that was placed next to the window.

Neville followed soon after and claimed the bed to the left of mine. "Hello Neville" I say happily. "I guess we are now dorm mates." He smiles at me and says "I guess we are." Harry then enters the room and I stand up and begin copying Fred and Georges earlier chant at the dining table "We get Potter! We get Potter!" I say with fake enthusiasm. "Shut up" he says picking up the pillow on the bed to the right of my own and tossing it at my face. His words seem quite contradictory since he is smiling at me. "Ah I was being serious" I say giving him my best puppy dog eyes but I am unable to contain my laughter as it begins spilling out. "Bugger off" he says scowling at me. "No, I don't think I will bugger off. You are quite stuck with me now Potter." I say smirking at him followed by sticking out my tongue. "Lucky me" he says enthusiastically followed by a smirk of his own and his own tongue being stuck out. "That hurts" I say trying to place a sad look on my face. "Will, will a hug make you feel better?" He sweetly ask in a somewhat disturbing way using a non original nickname for myself. "Yes, yes it will" I answer back batting my eyelashes at him. He walks over with a mischievous glint in his eyes leaving me to wonder what it is that is running through his thoughts. He pulls me into a hug and pulls away a couple seconds later and makes his way over to his bed before tossing himself onto it. He is an evil, evil boy trying to frighten me before giving me a hug.

Ron walked in and I giddily waited for him to pick his bed before I ran and jumped onto his back that was currently facing me knocking him over in the process onto his bed. I pulled away and jumped back into my own bed. "William" he moaned out as he stood back up. I smiled at his annoyed look that he was sending towards me. "Sorry, I think I had a little to much pumpkin juice earlier." He lets out a sigh followed by a quiet chuckle.

Two more boys join us. Soon after we turn off the lights to hopefully get a good nights sleep before classes begin the next day.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

The morning held chaos as Ron and Hermione sat arguing at the dining table while I was trying to enjoy my breakfast that consisted of a bowl of oatmeal with fresh sliced strawberries and bananas on top and a plate that held several strips of bacon and 2 poached eggs along with 2 pieces of toast that I had already buttered up. The argument was over Ron's lack of studying for the classes to come. Ron found it quite absurd as did I. Summer is meant for relaxation not pre studying.

"You are a know it all" Ron shouted in a irritated voice at Hermione. Hermione let out a snort at his remark and said "and you know very little" landing a gobsmacked offended look on Ron's face. Having had enough of the heated conversation and deciding to intervene, I added in "and you both are being rather annoying at this moment, so please stop." They both turned there glares upon me. I took a swig of my apple juice and then sent them a quick smile and begin eating the rest of my meal while watching them in irritation as they begin arguing again.

The bell rang signaling the end of breakfast and announcing that there was ten minutes till the beginning of our first class of the year.

Hermione, Harry and I stood up and slung our satchels onto our shoulders. Ron let out an angry grunt as he looked at his unfinished food sitting before him. I watched him with a smirk on my face as he quickly snatched a few pieces of toast and placed them in his own satchel. He looked up at me and said "what?" moodily as he was standing up and placing his satchel on his shoulder. "Perhaps if you have studied more, you might have been able to finish your breakfast you person who apparently knows very little." "Shut up!" He growls at me causing me to let out a burst of laughter. He roughly pushes into the side of me ending my laughter abruptly. "Oh, its on!" I shriek at him before being reprimanded by Hermione shortly afterwards for my rude outburst display. "Hermione, I shall cause as many rude outburst displays as I wish to cause. So please for your sake and mine do not continue in your reprimanding. It will have no affect upon me whatsoever and only cause you to become more upset then necessary." She glares at me and huffs off mumbling words underneath her breath into our first class History of Magic. Ron nudges into me and says "good one" as Harry, Ron and I follow her through the entrance to the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

History of Magic was rather boring. It was taught by an old Professor Ghost named Professor Bins whom is good at the droning on affect. I felt myself becoming distracted a quarter of the way through by what I felt was a brilliant idea and a much better use of my time at this moment. This brilliant idea was writing a letter to Remus describing why it would be greatly beneficial to my education if he were to send me a box of chocolate frogs since my own small stash that I had brought had already begin to quickly diminish courtesy of me and Ron.  
_  
_

_Dear Uncle Remus,_ I began the letter with.

_I am writing to you about a brilliant idea that I had. It is an _

_idea that I believe would greatly benefit my education that I_

_am to receive here at Hogwarts. _

_I believe that it would be a good idea for you to send me a _

_whole box of chocolate frogs since my own stash has _

_already quickly diminished courtesy of a fairy last night _

_that snuck into my trunk and ate them all up as I was _

_sleeping soundly. Nasty little bugger's fairies can be._

_Back to my reasoning's for need of chocolate frogs now. _

_I once heard that chocolate boosts the minds ability _

_in receiving information, therefore, a box of chocolate frogs _

_should help me greatly in my classes._

_I am ecstatic to let you know that I was placed in Gryffindor._

_It makes me feel a bit closer to my father since I know that _

_he was placed in Gryffindor as well along with you._

_Oh and it might amuse you to know that Harry Potter is in _

_my dorm as well. I sense that he will be a great comrade _

_of mine._

_I hope that you have a most excellent day and hope that _

_you will please consider my request of chocolate frogs._

_Love very much, _

_Your wonderful charming loving joyful nephew William _

After writing it, I read it over once to make sure it looked good and then folded in and put it in my satchel.

Soon after History of Magic we entered the Potions classroom along with the Slytherins who are jointed with us for this class. 

"William, what a pleasure it is seeing you here" Malfoy says in a sickly sweet voice towards me as he walked over to me from across the room. "Yes such a pleasure it is seeing you here as well Draco" I reply back in his same tone that he is using. He sends me a sneer before another sickly sweet smiles returns to his face. "I felt it necessary that I should let you know that I have written to your Grandparents Orion and Walburga Black and they have already responded back" he said and then paused smiling at me with a smug grin. Having very little interest in whatever it was that he was wanting to taunt me about I turned back in my seat and begin talking to Harry "Black! You will look at me when I'm talking to you!" Draco shouted in an aggressive tone. "And why ever would look at you? You are quite a displeasing site." I say without looking at him and then begin continuing on again with talking to Harry.

In Malfoy noticing that I did not plan on turning around to grace him with my attention I felt him grab onto my shoulder and attempt to pull me out of my seat. I quickly managed to steady myself rather than falling onto the floor as I believe he had hoped would happen. "What is it Malfoy?" I say in a bored tone. "Show me some respect, I am superior to you!" I let out a deep chuckle followed by a smirk. "You hold no superiority over me Malfoy. Although, I do find it highly amusing that you believe you do and I find it highly exciting to be able to demean your egotistical statement that holds a remark that is untrue." He let out a frustrated huff and then sent me another sickly sweet smile causing me to roll my eyes. "Your Grandparents were quite disappointed at the house you were placed in, but they said that that didn't come as much as a surprise to them since you always were a disappointment like your father." I shake my head in a frivolous way while letting out chuckles at his same old continuous attempt to down trodden me. "I pity you a bit Draco. Your life must be very dreary since you honestly seem to have felt that it was a rather fulfilling activity for yourself in writing my Grandparents who I honestly don't give a dragons dung about nor do I give a dragons dung about their thoughts or opinions nor do I give a dragons dung about you who is rather dungish in fact."

I could see his face begin to turn red with the immense anger that seemed to be radiating from him. "Now please leave, I have much more rather appealing stuff to be doing than talking to you." Malfoy opened his mouth and screamed out at me a mouthful of obscurities to all the which I just smiled at feeling pleasure in being able to agitate him so easily. "Black 30 points from Gryffindor for being a disruption in my class!" I turned my head in the direction the voice came from landing my eyes on our Professor for Potions class Professor Snape. "Yes Professor Snivellus" I said using my father's old nickname that he had for him while they were both attending school here. "80 points from Gryffindor for your ill-mannered tongue" he hissed out at me causing the fellow Gryffindor's in my class to let out a groan in annoyance. I closed my mouth finding it best not to agitate Snape any further along at that moment. Class continued on as well as the continuous glares that Hermione and some of the other Gryffindor's were shooting my way.

"You really do know how to dig under others skins not that I mind you making comments such as the ones you make to Malfoy to Malfoy. Just maybe try not to push Snape much further into removing points from Gryffindor." Ron said to me as we were walking up the stairs outside the potions room after class. "I am sorry Ron, but I can make no such promises because I will undoubtedly not keep them." He let out a groan at my remark that was soon quickly followed by a groan from his stomach let out a groan as we entered the dining hall for lunch.


End file.
